


Old Love

by nicole345



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole345/pseuds/nicole345
Summary: Hiccup is reincarnations of Jack's old love Hamish. He works as a traveling writer/novelist and stops by Hamish's burial sight. When Jack sees the reincarnation it brings up old memories and he falls in love again.





	

Hiccup wished he was a dragon. Dragons are one of the most feared and majestic creatures of myths, fairytales and folklore. Dragons were great defenders of cities and ancient empires. Most importantly, if he was a dragon he wouldn’t have to sit here and listen to the the most boring lecture of his life. Not only was he not interested in old towns and societies where men in funny hats clobbered themselves to death, he was also not interested in seeing where the fools were buried. He can’t say the same thing about his best friend. 

  
  


Astrid, his best friend since high school and writing partner looked around at all the artifacts with amazement and wonder. Her eyes lighting up with a little twinkle of light every time the tour guide explained a new object. The traveling duo had been to places all over the world. Standing in places such as  Glow worm cave in New Zealand, or the standing  near the Aogashima Volcano in Japan, and even running around the  Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany. But out of all those sights, if you knew her, it was easy to tell why the blonde was so fascinated by the vikings. When she was little her favorite toy was a axe, you figure the rest out. 

 

“Next we move on to one of our most famous sights.  The case of the fire near Aalborg. It was discovered during an archaeological dig in 2000/2001.” The tour guide gesture at the exhibition. Suddenly, something hit Hiccup, it was almost a memory or as if his brain was trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Dazed and confused he followed the crowd outside to the next stop. 

 

“It is said that forty people and at least 19 horses, sheep and cows lost their lives that day. Including one the son of the chief of the Hairy Hooligans tribe,Hamish Horrendous Haddock. The great son was buried with the other six-hundred and eighty two graves here at Lindholm Høje.” Astrid was fascinated, she along with the others wandered around the old burial sight and examined all the stones closely.

 

“Hiccup! Isn’t this amazing. I mean who knew such an old site would even survive this long, there must be-” Astrid stopped her rambling to turn and see her friend was gone. After looking around she finally found him in front of a big stone grave. She walked over to him and gave him a hard slap on the back snapping him out of his gaze. 

 

“Still think Norse culture is boring?” She said with a smug smile. 

 

“Sorry, its just that something is telling me that this stone might be important. But I don’t know how, isn’t that weird.” He says, his voice drifting off. 

 

“Not weird, but you must have a great viking instincts. That is actually the very sight of Hamish’s grave.” The tourist guide says walking over to them, the rest of the group following. “His burial is actually the strangest of all for he wasn’t buried with any artifacts or even in a boat as someone of his status of that time would be. Scientists say that it was in the rush of rebuilding everything from the fire before the battle for  King Haraldr to reclaim Europe, the poor chief's son grave was forgotten.” 

 

“So basically everybody forgot about him, even when he died? That sounds horrible.” Hiccup said. The vikings may have been raiders and pillagers but this seemed cruel to just leave a boy to die alone without a family beside him or not even any gold. 

 

“Well, it was written that Hamish was a very reclusive lad and his love for solitude drove people away. Though there is a legend, that there was one maiden that stole the young man’s heart. When Hamish died she was crushed and she crushed so loud her wails were heard by Njord the wind god and were taken up into the skies. People say she became an eternal wind spirit wandering around, searching for her dead true love.” The tour guide explained with sigh.  _ BEEP BEEP!  _ The noise startled the woman and she shut off her timer. “Well the museum is now closed, everyone has five minutes to take in the rest of the sights, then leave.”

 

Everyone hustled away leaving only Astrid, Hiccup and a couple of tourists to wander around  Lindholm Høje. “I was kind of hoping for more blood, guts and war during this tour than love-sick wind spirits, still I have to say I’m impressed. What about you?” Astrid said on their way toward the exit. 

 

“Is it weird that I feel like I have a connection with that weird dead guy? Hamish, I think.” Hiccup asked scratching his faint stubble already knowing the answer to his own question. 

 

“Hiccup listen to yourself, you think you have a connection with a person you never met, have no relation to, and died about a thousand years before you were born. Are you hearing how crazy you sound?”

 

“Yeah, thanks for that. I think all these sights and history lessons in one year are finally getting to me.” He said with a chuckle. He averted his gaze from his partner’s rolling eyes and quickly thought of something to change the subject. “So, I read about this great Italian restaurant a few miles from here.”

 

“Fine, we can go, but you’re paying.” Astrid says before running off ahead of him, laughing down the street. 

 

“As always!” Before Hiccup can follow, he feels someone watching him from behind. He turns to see who it is but is only met with the cool nightly breeze. With a shudder, he turns to follow Astrid down the street away from the final resting place of Hamish and a weird fairytale wind spirit. 

  
  


\------

The lake along with the trees and grasslands were covered with thin and thick sheets of ice. Not one of the leaves were left without a coat of frost and the trees were so tall it almost seems like some of their branches reach the sky. On the ground, the only prints left in the clean sheets of snow were from a boy in a blue hooded sweater and ripped denim jeans who walks across the ground with grace and poise. The boy takes off his hood to reveal a dead pale face, snow white hair, and stunning blue eyes. He walks up to a crystal ball sitting next to a thick root of a tree and picks it up carefully and turning it over to see the image shown in its glass. The balls shows him an auburn brunet man with sparkling emerald eyes chase the blonde  and blue eyed woman down the street. Both of them smiling and laughing as they rush towards their destinations without a care in the world. This creature picks up the orb and stares at the brunet with messy hair in fascination. And those eyes, it might’ve been a thousand years but the pale man would recognize those emerald beauties that used to stare at him with love and adoration anywhere.

 

He smiles and pushed his forehead toward the glass creating a layer of frost to appear at his touch. “At last my love, I’ve found you.”


End file.
